Principal
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella's been sent to the Principal's office. What punishment will she be given? Lemon. Rated M.


**Principal**

 **One Shot. Bella's been sent to the Principal's office. What punishment will she be given? Lemon. Rated M.**

"Principal Cullen, Sir? I will take any punishment you give me willingly."

"That you will Isabella."

I didn't look up the tall, handsome man standing in front of me. His arms were crossed over his chest, his sparkling green eyes boring down into me. I knew not to look at him. Not until he told me to do so.

"Bend over my desk Isabella."

Doing as he said, I felt the smooth wood rub against my tits. His fingers ran traced around the waistband of my pants. Slowly, he pulled them down my legs along with my panties.

I'd been naughty. Principal Cullen caught me texting in the halls when I should have been 20 minutes into my Spanish lesson. Of course, he'd normally confiscate the phone and give a warning, but I'm different. I'm a special case.

I knew what was coming. And I couldn't wait.

"Isabella, I thought you'd learnt better. How many times am I going to have to punish you?"

"Until I have learnt Sir."

His hands ran over my naked ass before snaking up my spine. He unhooked the back of my bra and it loosened around me. Pulling me up roughly, he yanked my bra from my shirt and threw me back down. I gripped the edge of his desk, holding myself against it.

Rubbing my ass, he slapped it gently. His feet pushed mine open so that my legs were spread wide. For a moment he disappeared from behind me. But then he was back. A rough wooden bumpy paddle touched to my butt and I bit on my bottom lip. I had to be quiet. I couldn't make a sound.

"You will be silent Isabella. After every strike you will count out the number."

"Yes Sir."

He pulled his hand back and effectively brought the paddle down on my plump left butt cheek. The force of it made my body shift against the flat desk, my nipples being crushed beneath me.

"One."

Giving me a moment to adjust, he hit my other butt cheek.

"Two."

And another.

"Three."

And another.

"Four."

He stopped for a moment, running the paddle in circles on my ass to sooth the red skin. My flesh was burning at the stinging pain. And my nipples were stiff and aching. The paddle vanished and I prepared myself again. I didn't expect his smooth hand to slap against my ass instead.

"Five."

Placing a hand to the base of my spine, he held me still as he hit me repeatedly three times. I couldn't stop the quiet cry slipping from my lips. He stopped immediately, his hand flat on my ass. Not moving for a minute, he finally slapped me even hard.

"I thought I said silence."

"Yes Sir. I apologise Sir."

"Stay there Isabella. Don't move until I tell you too."

"Yes Sir."

The air stilled around me, he wasn't anywhere near. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop myself from moving. Out of nowhere the paddle pound into my ass. Biting on my lip hard, I held in the scream that wanted to come out. This seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Good girl Isabella. You are learning."

"Yes Sir. You are a very good teacher Mr Cullen."

"Thank you Isabella. Now let's remain counting. What number are we on now?"

"This will be ten Sir."

"Very good."

His hand pulled back and slapped my ass again.

"Ten."

Tapping my butt, he hit me again.

"Eleven."

With a grunt this time, he slapped me even harder.

"Twelve."

By the seventeenth I wasn't feeling the pain so much anymore. My folds became wet as pleasure began to take over. Every slap made me even more needing than before.

"Twenty five."

Both his hands held my raw butt cheeks and palmed them softly. Leaning down he placed his lips to my smooth skin just above my ass crack.

"That is all for today Isabella. I hope that you have learnt your lesson."

"Yes Sir."

It was then that my cum spilt from me. With no panties to catch my juices, they dripped to the floor. Above me all movements stopped. A finger ran along my pussy, lifting some of my juices from me. Half a minute passed before he spoke again.

"Perhaps you do deserve a reward today Isabella. You have taken your punishment better than last time."

I heard him unbuckling his belt and push his pants and boxers down his legs. Holding my pulsing ass, he placed his length to my pussy. I had to hold in the moan. I wanted this from him and if I wasn't quiet he'd stop.

Running his hard length along my slit, he coated himself in my cum. I brought my hands down on either side of my head, my nails scratching into his desk. His pelvis touched my ass, the tip of his cock digging into my clit.

"You're always so wet Isabella. I should punish you for such dirty thoughts that are always in your mind."

"I can't help it Sir."

"I don't see what punishment would be suitable for you then. I can see that the punishment I already give you is effective with school work but anything else, it may not do anything."

"I will take the punishment Sir."

"But you would enjoy it too much. That is no punishment Isabella. I will find a punishment that will suit you but I'm going to give you this now Isabella. Silence."

"Yes Sir."

He thrust up into my. His cock is huge, the wide berth stretching my slick walls, his tip hitting my sweet spot. Biting on my bottom lip again, I dug my nails into his desk to stop myself screaming. His hands on my shoulder blades, my tits were crushed even more into the desk top. Bending his knees slightly, he continuously thrust into me over and over. I was building up quickly, excited by his movements.

"You will not cum until I allow you too."

"Yes Sir."

Closing my eyes, I tried to relax. If I cum he'll make my next punishment more excruciating and not reward me after. I crushed my eyes but that only made it work. I could feel the pain of my stiff nipples pressed against the hard wood. I could feel every part of his throbbing length inside of me.

Clenching around him tightly, I moaned so softly that he didn't hear me. He pushed my body into the desk harder and thrust more roughly into my pussy from behind me. I could feel myself losing control. My muscles loosened and contracted around him.

"Not yet Isabella. Not yet."

I clenched my teeth, clawing at his desk. I was losing control. There was a pain building up in my core as I struggled to hold back my release. He was thrusting harder, his balls slapping against my raw ass cheeks.

"Now Isabella."

The breath left my lips in a gush as I finally let go. At the same time, his cum blasted into me and he rode out his orgasm. Pulling off me, he walked around his desk and sat in his office chair without pulling his pants back on.

"You know what to do Isabella."

I didn't want to move. I was stuck to the desk, calming down from my heavenly orgasm. But I peeled myself from the desk top and stumbled round to him. My ass hurt as it still stung.

Climbing onto his lap, my knees folded on either side of his thighs along the chair. His fingers splayed across my ass and he guided me over his ten inch erection. I pulled my hair over one shoulder and rose up on my knees. Wrapping one arm around the side of his head my fingers wrapped into his hair. Tilting his head to the side, I kissed and nibbled his neck whilst I rolled my hips on his cock.

He pulled my ass up and down on his length, holding my body flesh against his. His hot breath fanned down the back of my shirt. I tilted his head back and sucked on the underside of his jaw. A quiet groan rumbled from his chest. With a final grunt he pulled me down on him so that he could fill me to the hilt with his cum.

I moaned against his jaw as I fell over the edge and milked him hard. We sat there for a moment, just calming down and enjoying the last few minutes together. Like normal, I climbed off him and we both got dressed again.

"Isabella, I expect you to return to your lessons. And I hope that I won't have to punish you again."

"Sir, if I am honest, I rather enjoy being punished by you. And I think you enjoy it too."

"Don't talk to me like that Isabella. You know that speaking to me like that results in five paddles."

The panties I'd only just pulled on dampened. Whilst I don't particularly enjoy the slaps, I enjoy what happens afterwards.

"I apologise Sir."

"You may go now Isabella. Until next time."

"Thank you Sir."

I held my head up high as I prowled out of his office. No one knows what happens behind his closed office door. And they never will.


End file.
